This relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to structures for routing signals within electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and other portable devices have electrical components. Printed circuits and cables are used to route signals between the components.
In some devices, a conductive adhesive such as anisotropic conductive film is used in forming electrical connections between routing lines. Anisotropic conductive film can be highly conductive when activated by application of heat and pressure, but generally does not exhibit the same mechanical properties as other types of adhesive. For example, the impact resistance of anisotropic conductive film may be less than that of other adhesives, limiting the use of anisotropic conductive films in applications where impact resistance is needed. This can make it difficult to form signal routing paths that include anisotropic conductive film. If care is not taken, structures will not be adequately attached to each other and mechanical and electrical connections may not be satisfactory. Signal path layouts can also be constrained by the signal line substrates that are available for forming signals paths.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved structures for attaching device components together and for forming signal routing paths for an electronic device.